villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Pyre
Commander Pyre is one of the main antagonists (alongside Agent Tierny) of the animated television series Star Wars Resistance. He served as one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Elrik Vonreg) of Season One, and as the secondary antagonist of Season Two. He is a stormtrooper commander of the First Order who wears a gold-plated armor and commands a unit of stormtroopers that would occupy the Colossus. He was voiced by . History Conspiring with pirates He and Major Elrik Vonreg proposed to Captain Phasma that the First Order should collaborate with pirates, which led to a partnership with Kragan Gorr and his pirate gang. The plan was for Kragan and his pirates to attack the Colossus enough so that Captain Imanuel Doza would cede control of the vital fueling station to the First Order. After a failed attack by the pirates, Kragan reported to Phasma and Major Vonreg, where Phasma stated her disappointment to Kragan and remarked that she was skeptical from the beginning of Pyre and Vonreg's idea. Searching for Kel and Eila Pyre was sent to the Colossus along with several stormtroopers in search of two young fugitives, Kel and Eila, who had escaped the destruction of their village on the planet Tehar. He and his troops eventually cornered the two children in the engineering room, where Kel declared that he and his sister would rather die than be captured before apparently leaping to their deaths. Afterwards, Pyre reported to Phasma that his mission was complete, as the children were "no more". Unbeknownst to Pyre, Resistance spy Kazuda Xiono, his friend Neeku Vozo, and the Chelidae engineering staff had faked Kel and Eila's deaths. Discussing Sanctions Following another pirate attack on the station, Captain Doza messaged Pyre and asked to make arrangements. The First Order officer replied that he would arrive in person to discuss it Pyre returned to the Colossus, where he met with Doza to discuss sanctions that would allow the First Order to garrison an occupational force on the station to protect them from the pirates, which had secretly been hired by the First Order so that Doza would let them take over the Colossus. When asked how many troopers would be stationed, Pyre assured Doza that there would be enough to stave off any further threats and that his men were more than capable of eliminating them. Doza then inquired to how long the occupation would last, to which Pyre replied that it was difficult to map out a timeline, citing that pirates can be unpredictable. The meeting concluded when Doza said he would need time to review the sanctions before coming to a decision. Pyre advised him not to too take long, for he was expecting an answer soon, then was escorted off the station. As Pyre was about to board his shuttle, Jace Rucklin came running up, asking to speak with Doza. When asked if there was anything that should concern him, Doza assured Pyre that it was nothing he couldn't handle. Pyre soon departed the Colossus afterwards. Attempted Theft of a Phase Connector Pyre later sent First Order agent, Teroj Kee, with a pair of stormtroopers to the Colossus to acquire a phase connectorfrom the Office of Acquisitions while its owners, Orka and Flix, were absent. Since the phase connector was already pre-ordered for a mining colony offworld, Kee resorted to stealing it. Kee later reported to Pyre that his transport carrying the device was sabotaged and destroyed. Pyre stated that this turn of events was unfortunate and that Phasma would not be pleased. He then ordered Kee to return at once. Kidnapping of Torra Doza Pyre and Phasma later converse with Kragan Gorr, having grown impatient that his raids had failed to drive Captain Doza into the First Order's arms. Gorr demanded triple payment to compensate for his losses, threatening to back out of their deal. With a nod from Phasma, Pyre instructed Gorr to kidnap Torra Doza to force her father to relinquish the station. After Gorr's inside agent on the Colossus helped abduct young Torra, Pyre later sent Vonreg to meet with Gorr, under the guise of delivering payment when in truth it was to pull a doublecross and fake a rescue; Pyre also instructed Vonreg to give Gorr his regards. The ruse successfully convinced Doza to allow the First Order to garrison stormtroopers on the Colossus, as well earning goodwill among some of the platform residence. Occupation of the Colossus Searching for a pirate spy Pyre later communicated with Captain Doza, who complained that his stormtroopers were actively undermining his authority. The ex-Imperial administrator reminded that the First Order was to remain only until after the pirate threat had been dealt with. Pyre argued that the First Order was doing what was necessary to protect the Colossus and its residents and insisted that Doza needed their protection. Searching for a pirate accomplice Shortly afterwards, Pyre himself arrived to meet with Captain Doza. Doza informed him that the pirate spy he was looking for had recently escaped and thus he believed there was no need to maintain so many Stormtroopers on the Colossus. Pyre argued that someone on the platform aided in her escape and stated he would find them. Doza then stressed that he was still in command, to which Pyre was forced to agree. Pyre later inquired Doza as to why he left the Empire years ago. Doza insisted it was a personal choice and that Pyre wouldn't understand even if he explained why. Just then, Sergeant CS-812 and his squad entered Doza's office. Pyre requested Doza leave so he could speak with his troopers in private. As soon as Doza had left, Pyre informed that Phasma was sent a full garrison to the Colossus and instructed that sympathizers on the platform may remain while the dissidents shall be arrested or otherwise "dealt with". Pyre then demanded their personal reports and CS-812 volunteered CS-515, who summarized his patrol in an unprofessional manner. Having been earlier informed by CS-812 suspecting CS-515's conditioning to be erratic, Pyre ordered that the defective stormtrooper be brought to their transport for a full mental wipe and reprogramming. CS-515 soon escaped, in which CS-812 initiated pursuit. CS-515 was eventually captured, though the First Order was unaware that Resistance spy Kazuda Xiono had replaced him earlier. Taking control Later, while the Colossus was hosting a race, Pyre communicated with Doza via hologram, insisting that the races held a security risk. When Doza defended that the benefits of "positive morale" outweighed the risk, Pyre asked if he knew how the pirates were able to infiltrate the Colossus, to which Doza reminded that so long as he was in charge, so do the races. Pyre then conceded, but promised the discussion was not over. Pyre later returned to the Colossus to meet with Doza, stating that he wanted to brief him on security matters and insisted he cancel the all future races until further notice. Though Doza protested that this would jeopardize the station's livelihood and community, Pyre refuted that he couldn't risk an accident with undisciplined, non-military pilots. Doza was ultimately forced to concede to Pyre's demands, knowing that openly defying the First Order would put his constituents at risk. Pyre later led a group of stormtroopers to Jarek Yeager's Repair Station, where he found all of Team Fireball, save Kazuda Xiono. Once Xiono and CB-23 entered the hanger, Pyre declared him and his friends under arrest. But Kaz and is friends succeed to escape to Pyre and his stormtroopers (except Tamara Ryvora who does not search to flee). Later, Pyre takes the control of the Colossus, arresting Captain Doza for "insubordination" and shoots his bodyguard droid 4D-M1N when she tries to help him. Battle of Castilon When Kazuda Xiono and his Resistance group retake the control of the Colossus, Pyre and Tierny tries to capture Kaz, Tora and Jarek Yegae but failed and flee with Tamara Ryvora who accepts to join the First Order. In the aftermath, he returned to his Star Destroyer with Agent Tierny. Captain Phasma ordered him to find the Colossus after it fled into hyperspace, or destroy it to keep it out of the hands of the Resistance. She warned him that the consequences of failure would be his execution. Pyre then inducted Ryvora into the First Order as a TIE fighter pilot. Ventures following the Battle of Castilon After Ryvora, now Cadet DT-533, joined the First Order, she turned in her comlink, which Pyre was able to use and find the location of the Colossus orbiting D'Qar. They caught the Colossus cell in the middle of salvaging coaxium from the Fulminatrix, which had been destroyed following the Evacuation of D'Qar. Though they almost got it, the Colossus was able to escape at the right time. Last Chance Tired of failures from both Agent Tierny and Commander Pyre, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren uses the Force to force them to stand and aim their blasters at each other, wanting them to understand that he will not tolerate anymore failures. Death Pyre fights Kazuda Xiono and his friends during the final battle against the Colossus Resistance, in the Barabesh System where his Star Destroyer fights the Colossus. He is knocked out by Kaz and killed when the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer explodes, killing him as well as Jace Rucklin/Cadet DT-798 and the entire crew. Navigation Category:Male Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased